No Game No Life In The Horizon Promo 2
by levi97100
Summary: Akatsuki can't find Shiroe but she will find someone, This is A Promo for my new crossover story of (Log Horizon) And (No Game No Life) this is my second Promo the first is A (No Game No Life) story, please read My crossover it's called (No Game No Life In The Horizon)


**No Game No Life In The Horizon Promo 2.**

As Akatsuki lays on the couch in the front room of the guild house, Wondering where herMaster Shiroe has gone? He has been gone for 4 hours 3 minutes and 30 31 32 33 seconds and counting, 'Has he left me to do another mission?' That same thought keeps going through her head over and over again leaving her feeling sad and Alone.

She then gets up off the couch and makes her way out the front door making sure to lock up, she then goes to all the places her Master could be.

First: She went to Akihabara's Round Table and after checking every corner and finding nothing she then moved on to her next destination.

Second: She went to the Akihabara's bar hoping to find him, But she yet again fund nothing other then A drunk Naotsugu who was flirting with A bunch of girl, Akatsuki happily drop kicked him in the face to let off some steam, Before moving on again.

Third: She then went to visit Nyanta and Serara, Who were making food for A feast for the guild, After saying hi to them and eating A small snack that Nyanta forced her to eat, She fund nothing and that only made her feel even more sad and Alone.

Forth: She then goes and visits Marielle and Henrietta, Who great her nicely with tea and cookies, She ask them if they know where Master Shiroe is but neither of them do, She try's to leave but is held down by Henrietta who makes her wear random outfits, When she finally sneaks Away she then goes to wonder around and hope she finds him.

She then hears.

Unknown: Says. "So please read it or I really will make Sora And Shiro lose."

Sora who she does not know: Says. "Come ladies read the story and see more of me, And fall In LOVE With Me even more."

Shiro who she does not: Says. "Nii but you already got me."

Tet who she does not know: Says. "Join the ultimate game."

Jibril who she does not know: Says. "And learn even more about all your favorite characters."

But what she got, Was that the first person to talk said "Shiro" and looked at the little girl beside A skinny teenager, Even though Shiro is not the same as Shiroe It is the closet thing she has hear of her Master so she jump at the chance to great him even if he is now A her.

She then says: "Master I finally fund you." Akatsuki then bows down to Shiro. "But I didn't think you had A Gender change Item, Also why would you pick A young loli?" Asked Akatsuki confused of her Masters latest actions.

_**XXXXXX**_

Shiroes point of view.

He was sleeping in his study under A bunch of papers when he heared the door to the Guild house shut and lock, He knew only Akatsuki was at the house. Wondering where she was going he stood up and left to go look for her.

First: He went to Akihabara's Round Table and didn't see her so he left.

Second: He went to the Akihabara's bar hoping to find her, But instead fund A drunk and beat up Naotsugu crying about how mean Akatsuki is, Which made him chuckle.

Third: He then went to visit Nyanta and Serara, Who made him eat until he thought he was going to die, Then they said how Akatsuki was just looking for him, Which confused him why would she look for him? He was the one looking for her.

Forth: then goes and visits Marielle and Henrietta, Who say he just missed her and how much fun she was to dress up, Which made him feel bad about the fact she had to go through that torture because she was looking for him.

He then walks around knowing she is close, He hears her voice saying. "Master I finally fund you." And then asking. "But I didn't think you had A Gender change Item, Also why would you pick A young loli?" That made him almost loose it when he show what she was talking about.

So to spare her of anymore embarrassment he. "Coughed" To get her attention.

That's when she noticed him and then went on bowing and apologizing over and over again, That only made him chuckle it was starting to get hard not to just flat out laugh but he didn't want to make her feel worst then she alread was.

He's going to have to make up A good lie to tell her where he has been when she asks.

...

**END.**

**Okay I know this is more of A story then The (No Game No Life) Promo I did but I just felt like making this so let me know what you think, And check out the new Project I am working on of A crossover of (Log Horizon) And (No Game No Life) Called (No Game No Life In The Horizon) **  
**Please check it out the first Chapter is already up.**

**...**

**Here's the Summary.**

**(AU) Where Sora And Shiro were never taken to the World of Disboard, Instead they were taken to The world of Elder Tale, And the two most learn how to Fight in order to help Log Horizon,** **Defeat The Evil Flügel Army and Their Leader Jibril. Log Horizon takes place after Season 1 Final. **  
**(Sora x Shiro) (Shiroe x Akatsuki) (Crossover)**  
...


End file.
